


The price of forgiveness

by Adara_Rose



Series: papa bird and the riddler [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Edward has really done it this time. and all over a pretty face. What will it take to get Oswald to forgive him?





	The price of forgiveness

Edward entered the bedroom slowly, reluctance in every step. Finally, he was fully inside and slowly turned to close the door.

“Edward” was the cool greeting he received, and it made him tremble. He didn’t need to look at the Mayor to know what he was doing; standing straight-backed with his hands clasped behind his back, staring out the window. A picture of relaxed elegance, if not for the white knuckles of his fists.

“Pa-” he began, pleading.

“No.” the reply was sharp like a gunshot and Edward bit back a sob. “I am not your papa, boy. You have to earn that.”

That did it, tears filled Edward’s eyes and started to make their way down his cheeks. His entire body trembled.

 

The click-clack of Oswald’s shoes and cane slowly came closer, but Edward dared not to look up from his boots. He had messed up _so bad_ , it was nearly impossible to comprehend.

“On your knees” Oswald ordered and he obeyed without thinking, like he always did. Papa knew best, always, especially at times when Edward felt like he didn’t know which part of him held the reigns. The Riddler knew it too; papa bird knew best, and was to be obeyed. The rewards were wonderful.

 

Kneeling before the other man, Edward stared transfixed at the silver buckle in the mayor’s belt. If circumstances had been different, he’d undo it with his teeth. But he was in trouble. Terrible trouble.

“Why have you lost the right to be my boy, Edward?” Oswald asked, the cane slowly forcing Edward’s quivering chin up until he was unable to avoid looking into cold, disappointed eyes.

“Isabela” he whispered, voice barely audible from his tears.

“What about Isabela?” Still that dangerous calm.

“I- I-” The first desperate sob slipped unbidden from his lips.

“I’m waiting.” Oswald said, still as cold as an iceberg. Edward trembled from the chill.

“I- I abandoned you. For her. I- I gave her what’s yours.”

“And yet, you are here, on your knees. Do you think I ought to forgive you?”

No, no he couldn’t be forgiven. He had abandoned the one who took care of him, kept him safe and happy, who gave him everything he had ever wanted and never deserved. And he had thrown all of it away on a woman he didn’t even know. He hadn’t even had the decency to get rid of her himself when he saw how much she upset Oswald. No, he didn't deserve forgiveness.

 

Edward shook his head desperately, sobbing in despair.

“No, pa- Oswald. I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” He managed to choke out between his sobs.

“You are right” Oswald replied calmly, as he removed the tip of the cane from under Edward’s neck. “You don’t deserve it. Yet.”

Before Edward knew what was happening, the cane was in oswald’s other hand, raised, and then brought down over his shoulders with a resounding CRACK. He screamed, but was met with a open-handed slap across the face.

“Save your screams” Oswald snarled, “you’re going to need them.” Then the cane was once more brought down on Edward’s back.

“Count!” Oswald ordered him as he raised the cane for a third time.

“One!” Edward wailed as he put his hands up to cover his head.

“Ask forgiveness.” Oswald ordered as he brought the cane down.

“Two! I’m sorry!”

 

* * *

 

Edward lay in a sobbing, bleeding heap by Oswald’s feet, barely able to breathe through the pain and his snot-filled nose. The cane came down hard once more, striking his badly bruised back.

“Thirty-nine” he choked, “I’m sorry!”

He waited for the cane to come again, but it never happened.

Instead, Oswald sighed deeply.

“Some days I wish I did not love you.” he murmured, more to himself. “Unfortunately, I do.”

Then he stepped over Edward’s limp form, as if he was a minor inconvenience.

“You may use the bathroom down the hall. I expect you upstairs in half an hour. And you are not forgiven, but you have re-earned your rights."

Edward crawled to his knees, wincing with pain, trembling in gratitude. Shyly, hesitantly, he whispered;

“Yes, papa bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> The nickname "papa bird" has been "borrowed" from mrgoldsdearie, found in this fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/11496429
> 
> Also, the first person to figure out why Oswald struck Edward with his cane thirty-nine times gets to request a PWP in this series.


End file.
